Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-3})(8^{-10})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-3})(8^{-10}) = 8^{-3-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-3})(8^{-10})} = 8^{-13}} $